A towel fabric knitting method is a prior art in the textile industry, and the method includes a wrap knitting ring and a counter wrap knitting ring to wrap the bottom of a yarn ring. For example, the inventor of the present invention has filed and obtained R.O.C. Patent No. M247596 that discloses a single-sided counter wrap knitted towel sinker plate of a circular knitting machine, and the sinker plate is installed at the yarn looping position of the circular knitting machine with an inclined angle, and the sinker plate comprises a nose section, an abdomen section coupled with an end of the nose section, and a throat section coupled to another end of the nose section, and one side of the throat section includes a first distal surface and the abdomen section includes a second distal surface. When the sinker plate is installed at the circular knitting machine, the first distal surface is substantially in a horizontal plane and the second distal surface is an inclined plane, and a yarn loop is propped up to the highest horizontal position by the nose section.
R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 454770 has disclosed an improved needle tracks of a double-sided towel counter wrap knitting, which primarily designs the tip of a half needle section of a needle track of a knitting machine to be elevated, so that the knitting needle can operate with two sinker plates of different shapes to move alternately along the needle track, so as to hook and pull the wool loop and the base yarn to constitute the double-sided towel counter wrap knitting. When the knitting needle travels to the elevated area at the tip of the half needle section, the knitting needle is lifted by the elevated area to avoid the needle latch of the knitting needle from being squeezed by the sinker plate which will cause a broken yarn. R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 376909 had disclosed a novel caltrop-shaped structure of a counter wrap towel knitting machine comprises a first caltrop-shaped module, a second caltrop-shaped module, a third caltrop-shaped module, a fourth caltrop-shaped module, a fifth caltrop-shaped module, a sixth caltrop-shaped module, a seventh caltrop-shaped module, and an eighth caltrop-shaped module, and one of the first, second and third caltrop-shaped modules can be selected to fit the size of the sliding track and different sizes according to the user's requirements, so as to fine tune the yarn to have the desired length of the wool loop.
From the description above, a sinker plate or a caltrop-shaped module is used regardless of the warp knitting or counter warp knitting, and thus making the overall mechanical design more complicated and difficult. Therefore, it is an important subject for manufacturers in the textile field to design a simple mechanism for the wrap knitting or counter wrap knitting.